Slow Motion
by Wolves-Foxes
Summary: Darling Charming and Holly O'Hair like each other. It's obvious, but how long will it take for them to confess? A crazy night and sights in slow motion may help.


Quick steps and leaves rustling were the only sounds that could be heard in the Enchanted Forest as Darling Charming and Cerise Hood raced down the campus during their early morning run. The night was slowly fading into lighter and lighter shades of blue as the Sun started to rise in the horizon, meaning the end of today's laps.

Usually Cerise would sneak out of her dorm in direction of the forest during midnight, to watch the Moon and run until before dawn to catch at least some sleep. Most of times she went solo, but Darling had requested the previous afternoon to join in and, never being one to turn down a good challenge, the wolf-child agreed.

"That was…" Darling began, a bit breathless. Even with all her training hours she was still no match for Red Riding Hood's daughter, but she did her best so she was content, "…Awesome. But I'm slightly sorry for slowing you down. I know your true speed." The Princess-turned-Knight admitted, as they were now walking.

"It's no problem! I like to have someone run with me besides Briar or Raven. And you actually are pretty fast." Cerise chuckled, showing her pointy canines.

Mere moments later, as they neared the dorms, Cerise sniffed a particular scent and elbowed Darling on her side playfully. The girl was about to protest when he reyes landed on long, long locks cascading down a window. Darling's stare hiked up and saw the owner of such long hair: Holly O'Hair, of course. _The Princess Darling had been crushing on since they met._

Darling suddenly felt too hot, heat rising to her cheeks. Holly was a truly beautiful girl and had a cheerful spirit. She, Darling noticed, had a habit of looking out the windows and get lost in her thoughts; it was impossible to guess what could be inside her head and Darling found it freakishly interesting.

The feminine Knight stared adoringly at the Princess until…

 _Wait, did she just look down?_

Darling turned around to see Cerise waving at Holly and immediately doing the same. A closer look unveiled a smile and furthermore, a _wink_ directed at her. King Charming's daughter without a second thought shot a flirtatious grin and piercing glare in response, earning what she guessed was a giggle.

The daughter of Red Riding Hood pulled Darling to resume their return to the dorms, having quite a difficult time since the heroine's feet seemed glued to the ground and her stare fixated in eyes of a greenish grey. One more tug and Darling understood.

Holly waved one last time until both girls were out of sight, to then release a dreamy sigh.

* * *

Darling stood in front of her locker, picking up her books for her next class when Briar and Cerise approached. The next Sleeping Beauty gave her an envelope, the Charming girl opened it and her eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion.

"Raven's birthday party? Isn't that in four more days or something?" Darling asked.

"Apple wanted to throw it earlier. She said she had "plans" that day but didn't want to leave me without a party, so we're doing it tomorrow night!" Briar clapped. She suddenly averted her sight and smirking she nudged her girlfriend. Cerise followed the other girl's view and tapped Darling on her shoulder.

Darling turned around and saw Holly and Poppy walking while chatting, both holding the same invitation that had been given to her moments prior. The heroine blushed and turned around again before even making eye contact. _I can guarantee she'll notice me if I keep staring,_ she thought, biting on her lip.

"You should invite Holly. I'm sure she'll be way more than glad to go with you." Briar said.

Cerise rounded her with her right arm and started walking before adding: "Yep! Besides, I'm sure that wink the other night meant something."

Darling watched the pair leave and went on with her internal debate, _What should I do? Oh, come on, you're a Charming! Go talk to her!_ And so she did.

Poppy saw Darling approaching and shaked her sister's arm. "Hey, Holly! Darling's coming this way!"

The youngest of the O'Hair duo immediately put on a bright smile and waited the remaining seconds until Darling arrived sporting a charming grin of her own.

"Hey Poppy, hey Holly! How's your day going?" the heroine tried to sound casual.

"Oh, we've been as Blondie would say: Just Right. But _right now_ I need to find Ashlynn, have you seen her?" Poppy replied, quickly making her way out to give her sister some space to work.

Holly caught her drift and answered, "I last saw her in the fountain talking with Cedar, perhaps she's still there."

"Right, I'll leave you two then! Bye!" Poppy waved and left, hoping her sister wouldn't embarrass herself.

"So, Holly, I was wondering if…" Darling began, taking Holly's hand between hers for effect "… If you'd like to come with me to Briar's party for Raven tomorrow."

Holly didn't have to think twice, "Of course, brave knight! It will be my pleasure." The O'Hair batted her lashes, "After all, who wouldn't want the company of such beautiful heroine, huh?"

Darling couldn't help the blush that crept up her features. Being this flattered by her crush? Impossible to ignore. The Knight brought her lips to the Princess' hand and gave a light, yet meaningful kiss before straightening her spine and offering her arm to Holly, "Would you like me to escort you to class, milady?"

"I'd love to." Rapunzel's daughter grasped Darling's arm and, unable to keep her excitement in check, she rested her head on the girl's shoulder while they paced. _Wait, miss Darling Charming, for you'll be climbing my tower fairy soon!_ Holly smiled smugly, ignoring the fact Darling's own grin mirrored hers and the looks of a satisfied Princess and werewolf.

* * *

"Stay still or this strand will loosen." Poppy instructed, adjusting the final details of Holly's hairdo, an intricate braid that held her hair to a height that ensured she wouldn't be swiping the floor of the forest.

The grand night had arrived and it was almost time to go. Both O'Hairs had dressed, put on their makeup and accessories and were currently waiting for their dates to arrive.

"And… Done. There's no way it falls down even if you bounced up and down all night!" the short-haired girl admired her handiwork before sitting next to her sister, "Now tell me, what's your plan tonight?" she asked with slight mischief lacing her words.

"I don't have one, to be sincere." Holly's answer was simple. Because it has been a law stated by all the storybooks she'd read during her life: the more you unnecessarily plan something, the more steps you have, the higher are the chances it will fail. So she had decided to let her hair down (though not literally, Poppy would kill her with a pair of rusty scissors if she undid her hairdo for a mere pun), and enjoy the party. Her Knight in shining armor was going to show up any time now, bringing the swarm of butterflies inside her stomach to life once again, that's for sure.

 _There will be enough time to improvise,_ Holly decided.

Poppy got what she meant, and hummed understandingly right when a knock was heard. Both sisters rose up and quickly checked themselves out before opening the door, revealing Humphrey and Darling smiling excitedly.

Poppy hugged Humphrey lightly, accepting his offered arm and parting.

Holly, now alone with Darling, greeted her with a kiss to the heroine's cheek, giggling coquettishly. Darling took the maiden's hand and kissed it, letting out a small satisfied hum. Holly closed the door and imitated her sister's previous actions, by interlacing her and Darling's arms and taking their leave.

"You look positively spellbinding, Holly." Darling was quick to say as soon as they began pacing. She felt anxiety was over her with no apparent reason. It wasn't like they weren't used to this, to having Holly clinging of her arm and both flirting incessantly, to her chivalrous side being exposed to the more evident lights, to the gorgeous Princess beside her being enchantingly adorable… _Then why in the kingdom haven't I done anything to express myself?_ Darling reprimanded her silliness.

On her side Holly blushed furiously and chuckled nervously. Yes, she had anticipated Darling would compliment her, no, she couldn't resist it. The Knight was so diligent in every aspect, running to and fro to please her most tiny desires. It was a mystery how she was able not to jump Darling every time the girl had called her pretty or just made her laugh. But she felt determined, _tonight is the night._

"Thanks, Darling, so do you!" Holly gazed at the other girl's form, that shone bright under the moonlight coming from one of the gothic windows they passed and found herself mesmerized at her acquaintance's famous beauty. This went on until the heroine spoke, apparently unaware of the other's trance-like state.

"Did you know wolves have a single mate, and usually their packs are formed by their offspring?" Darling brought up conversation without thinking too much. She knew the redhead loved to hear curious facts about things and she personally didn't want to spend their small trip in silence. Besides, she needed the mental references that came with those topics to know how she would confess.

* * *

Fire crackling, music blasting and people having the time of their lives. That was what Holly and Darling found when they arrived at the party in the Enchanted Forest.

"Holly! Darling! I'm glad to see you here, girls." Briar ran to them and hugged both. The brunette reached a table behind them and handed the two girls a small bottle of Captain Hook Rum, winking and mustering a sly smirk, "Have fun!" she waved good bye and went to greet the also arriving Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan.

Darling and Holly shared a bewildered look before it turned dangerously naughty. The Knight and Princess uncapped their bottles and took a swig. After all, this was a party organized by _Briar Beauty,_ a.k.a. _Party Queen_ , you couldn't expect no alcohol involved. The warm, tingling sensation traveled down all the way to their bellies and so both girls immediately took off to the dance floor.

"Now _follow me!"_ shouted one excited Melody Piper, making everyone cheer and jump to her beats.

Holly chugged down the remains of her bottle as ladylike as she could while bouncing up and down. Darling observed Rapunzel's daughter with an expression of utter amusement, instantly liking this feisty side of the redhead. She too finished her bottle of rum and in what could only be described as courage, she grabbed Holly's waist, bringing her closer to her body.

The next Rapunzel seemed highly pleased, and so they started dancing to the beat of the rapid songs one after another until Briar made an appearance on stage to make an announcement.

"Fairy tales! Our soon-to be birthday girl is just about to arrive, what about we receive her with a big applause and cheers!" Briar raised her arm, and the people's noise went louder and louder, but when a smug-looking Apple White came out of a bush dragging a bemused Raven Queen by her hand, the crowd's claims became _thunderous._

In a quick swoop, the purple-haired with kissed Apple hard and raised her arm in festive motion, earning applauses, cheers, whistles, and every other form of encouragement.

Meanwhile, Darling and Holly held each other close, having to approach to the other's ear if they wanted to communicate, "I wonder how the Headmaster hasn't showed up." The redheaded Princess commented.

"Ginger had put a deafening spell in the muffins she gave the Headmaster yesterday. He can't hear any of this and Giles, Giles is right there." She pointed to a fallen trunk with said man sitting on it, seemingly discussing the most fascinating of topics with Maddie, "Nothing to worry. If anything, _I'll_ save you." She kissed Holly's temple.

The girl seemed surprised for a second before turning to the marvelous girl in shining armor…Or tank top.

"Oh, I know you will!" the girl laughed.

Both continued dancing, pondering how the night would end with this riot going wilder and wilder as the minutes passed by. A few meters away Darling caught a glimpse of C.A. Cupid and Blondie Lockes sharing a passionate kiss and Kitty Cheshire pinning Lizzie Hearts to a tree also making out. _Yes, this night will be memorable_ , she concluded.

Holly grinned when she saw a more than tipsy Briar and a carefree Cerise dancing like themselves were, and an ecstatic Raven doing the same with Apple.

She felt Darling pull apart and with a perking eye brow she eyed her acquaintance, "Something wrong?"

"Absolutely not, Princess, I'm just going to fetch us something to drink." Darling winked and Holly let go.

Once upon a time she reached the makeshift bar, King Charming's daughter asked for two bottles of a mixture between Captain Hook and Fairy Cola. A boy attended her as quickly as he could with the other designated bartenders rushing and just when the Knight was about to pick up their drinks, she spotted Holly dancing. A loose lock of her hair got into her vision and Darling tossed her hair. Suddenly the people's jumps slowed down and so did the sound, making obvious to the heroine what happened.

Darling was about to toss her hair again to accelerate time when she noticed how enticing was the way the fire illuminated the Princess' delicate features, the fall of her toga-like top, the gyration of her hips… _Oh, hex!_ She mentally cussed, taking a swig of her bottle.

The girl made her way towards the dancing redhead, bottles in hand and decision taken.

With a swift shake of her head, time went back to its normal flow. She nearly emptied her bottle in one large swig and approached the maiden of her dreams, the one person that put her world upside down, the one who made her heart rate take off to the stars, Holly O'Hair: _her Princess._

Holly received her with her ever after warm smile, but before she could even form a word, let alone a sentence, Darling cupped the Princess' right cheek and planted a kiss firmly on the lips she'd been dreaming of. To her mild surprise, Holly reciprocated the kiss fiercely, rounding her neck with both arms.

 _Magic._ That was the only word that could describe the feeling. Darling grabbed the other girl by the waist and continued to kiss her until the breaking news came: oxygen was necessary, and so they had to part.

"I like you, Holly. I've been in love with you for the longest time and I cannot bear another minute without you knowing this." The Princess-turned-Knight admitted, blushing furiously while staring at Holly dead in the eye.

Holly's smile went as large as it could go and pecked Darling on the lips before speaking, "I do like you too, Darling, as you can see. I can't possibly tell you how many times I've daydreamed about this moment and I want you to know that you had me the moment my eyes landed on you at that Presentation Ball."

Both girls were ecstatic. They kissed several times till Darling made a question, "So we're dating now, I suppose?"

"Suppose? Oh, you bet your sword and shield you are mine from now on, Darling Charming!" Holly replied both seriously and playfully.

"I'm alright with those terms, as long as you're mine too!" Holly nodded and hummed a confirmative "mm-hmm". Darling handed her brand new girlfriend her untouched bottle and rounded her with a protective arm, heading the way to congratulate Raven before the feistier-by-the-second Apple snatched her out of sight.

Once that had been done, both the Knight and her Princess basked in the newly acquired feeling of completion and enjoyed themselves the rest of the night, kissing and receiving crazy congratulations from Briar and Cerise, Cupid and Blondie, Raven and Apple, and every other who crossed their way.

Apparently, _everyone saw this coming,_ but looks like they needed to see things in slow motion.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello again, my beloved readers! As you might have noticed, I wanted to give Holly more personality. Her character needs more developing in terms of individuality. Although I sincerely do not know if I succeeded in the task at hand. Also, I always picture Briar throwing the wildest, most awesome parties, what's with a little illegality in the EAH universe?**_

 _ **A/N 2: In my previous story, "Falling Into Warmth", I received a review asking for a Brise fic. I had planned to write a Kitzie story, but I think I'll leave that for later. I promise to write it, tho. Anyway! Tell me if you liked it or not in the reviews! I'd appreciate it very much!**_

 _ **GDQ out, xoxo.**_


End file.
